Unwritten
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: Avery Parker has a happy family, a great life, and is in love with her bestfriend. But, things dont always go so smooth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Hi! I'm starting this story, cause I want to XD It's about Ben and an O.C., but the aliens don't invade. I thought it would be cool to do a story about this, but with no skitters ****J I hope it doesn't suck eggs, but if it does, sorry. Ben might be just a little OOC, so again, sorry. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas.**

Chapter 1.

Avery P.O.V.

_Brrriiinng! _

Ugh! Goddamn alarm clock!

I pushed my covers off and smashed my fist onto my alarm, silencing it. I freaking hate Mondays.

_Knock Knock!_

"Avery, time to wakey wakey!" My mom shouted through my door in a sing-song voice. I sighed and flung my legs over the side of my bed.

"I know mom!" I shouted back, rubbing my eyes. It's 6:00 am, and I am NOT happy about it.

"Good. Be down in 30 minutes!" She commanded, then I heard her footsteps fade. I sighed and stood up, then stretched. Walking over to my walk-in-closet, I picked a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and my pink Chuck Taylor converse. Once in my bathroom, I stripped out of my dolphin pajamas, and started my shower. I used Freesia shampoo and conditioner in my dark blonde hair that went to my bust line. Both my parents and my siblings all have blonde hair. After I finished cleaning myself, I turned off the water and stepped onto the freezing tile of my bathroom floor. Rapping my "M&M'S" towel around myself, I made my way to the foggy bathroom mirror and wiped it off with a smaller hand towel. I blow-dried my hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. Then I changed into my outfit, and cracked open my bathroom window, so the fog would go away. I put my P.J'S in my hamper, then walked down stairs.

"Good morning sweetheart." My dad looked up from the news paper and smiled at me. He has short, curly blonde hair. I pulled out a chair and plopped down.

"Morning dad." I smiled back, and heard footsteps running down the stairs. My little sister came running into the kitchen, half dressed, mom chasing after her. Lily had wavy, short blonde hair to her shoulders.

"Lillian Parker! Come back here and put your pants on!" Mom yelled exasperatedly as she chased her around the table. Lily giggled and crawled under the table. Dad shook his head and laughed. Mom gave him a "Shut Up" look, and turned to me.

"Can you grab her please. She refuses to put her pants on." I laughed and nodded. Getting down on my hands and knees, I crawled under the table and after my sister.

"Hey Lil's, how's it going?" I asked her, resting my elbows on the floor and my head in my hands. She giggled some more.

"Mommy wants me to put those pants on, but I don't want to." She giggled like a crazy 8 year old, which she is. I also have a brother, Luke who's 16. I'm 14.

"But if you don't put pants on, you cant go to school, and if you cant go to school, you cant play with your friends." I told her. She looked defeated, and crawled back out and to mom. Mom mouthed "Thank you" to me, then grabbed a pouting Lily's hand and led her upstairs. Just then, my brother came into the kitchen. Luke gave me a "WTF" look.

"What are you doing under the table?" He asked. I opened my mouth to tell him, but he held up his hand.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." He sat down. Luke had short, curly blonde hair, just like dad. I sighed and crawled out from under the table, then sat back were I was originally sitting.

After eating breakfast, I ran back upstairs and brushed my teeth, then pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on a dark pink headband, pulling back my bangs. I grabbed my backpack and flung it over my head, the strap clinging to my neck and resting against my right hip. As I walked past my closed balcony doors, I noticed Ben walking around in his room, which was right across from mine, being neighbors and all. I just stared at him for a few minute's, before he noticed me, smiled and waved. I blushed and waved back. Ben and I had been best friends ever since I hit him in the face with a basketball when we were 5. Good times, good times. He has messy, dark blonde hair. Our dad's both work as collage professors, and are very good friends. His mom Rebecca and little brother Matt both have blonde hair like him, and his dad and older brother Hal both have black hair. Hal is friends with Luke, and Matt is friends with Lily. Ben walked out onto his balcony and motioned for me to come out onto mine. I opened my doors and walked into the chilly morning air.

"Hey Avery. Whatcha' up to?" He asked, leaning on the railing. He was wearing a plain blue T-Shirt, jeans and sneakers. I grinned and dropped my backpack onto the balcony concrete.

"Talking to my best friend." I answered, sitting on my rail, then bringing my legs over the side. Ben's eyes widened and he stepped back. My arms were behind me, clutching the railing, my feet on what little concrete the railing didn't reach. There was a huge tree right in-between our house's that I used to climb over to Ben's balcony. One of the branches stretch over a part of his balcony, so it was like a little bridge, and there are extra branches to grab onto. The only problem was the closest branch on my side was 3 feet away, and had no extra branches for me to hold onto until I reached the base of the tree.

I took a deep breath, and jumped. I landed slightly sideways on the branch, and had to flap my arm's like a bird to keep my balance. When I studied myself, I flashed a grin at a nervous looking Ben, and walked across the branch like it was a tightrope, my arm's stretched to each side of me. I reached the base of the tree and used the extra branches as railing the rest of the way across. Once I was over Ben's balcony, I jumped off, landing right next to him. I smiled and he gave me a look.

"Your going to kill yourself doing that." He scolded me, looking down at me. He was 2 inch's taller than me. I shrugged.

"I wont kill myself, only seriously injure." I grinned and he just sighed.

"Whatever you say." He tried to look serious, but ended up smiling. I smiled back and poked his chest.

"So, what should we do after school?" I asked, plopping down on the concrete. Ben shrugged and sat down next to me.

"We could go to the beach?" He suggested. I nodded excitedly.

"That'll be fun! But, we should check with the guy's first." Ben nodded. We sat there for a few more minutes just talking about random topics, until I heard my brothers voice.

"Avery! Get over here! Mom will have a cow if she finds out you snuck across the tree again!" Luke yelled from my balcony. I sighed and stood up.

"Then don't tell her! I'll be over in a sec." He nodded and disappeared. Ben stood up and smirked.

"Your mom's still irked about that?" He chuckled. You see, I wasn't supposed to climb the tree anymore because I fell out of it once and one of the branches on the way down cut my arm open, and I had to get stitches.

"Yeah, but what she doesn't know wont hurt her." I smirked and started across the branches again. I made the jump across and pulled myself over the railing. I picked up my backpack and waved at Ben, then closed the doors and made my way down stairs.

Luke was waiting at the bottom for me, smirking. I playfully punched his arm.

"Have fun with your boyfriend?" He teased. I turned cherry red and glared at him, sliding the strap of my backpack back over my neck.

"He is _**not **_my boyfriend!" I hissed quietly, so only he could here it. Luke just smirked and walked away. I followed behind him to the front door, scowling at the back of his head.

"Mom! We're leaving now!" Luke shouted. Mom came into the hallway and smiled.

"Ok. Have a good day! And Avery, no talking to strangers." Mom reminded me. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"I know mom. I'm walking with my friends." I told her. I love my mom, but she gets so annoying sometimes. She nodded and hugged me, then went to hug Luke, who groaned.

"Mom!" He whined. Mom sighed and let go of him.

"Ok! I wont hug my son anymore." Mom sighed dramatically and pouted. I laughed along with Luke.

"Bye mom, love you." I told her, and walked out side. Luke went straight to his Ford Pickup Truck parked in the driveway. God he love's that thing. He asked if I wanted a ride to school, but I said no when I saw Ben come out his front door. Luke noticed me looking at Ben and smirked again.

"Ah, I get it. Go ahead, go walk with your boyfriend." He shooed me with his arms. I shot him the middle finger, and started towards Ben. He didn't notice me walking up, so I hatched an evil plan. I snuck up behind him, then jumped on his back. He dropped his backpack during impact.

"Merry Christmas! It's time to die!" I yelled as he stumbled forward, almost tumbling over.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" He exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at me. I grinned and shrugged.

"I dunno. I heard it on some T.V. show once." I lazily draped my arms over his shoulders. He sighed, and somehow picked his backpack off the ground with me clinging to him.

"I guess I'm carrying you then." He more stated than asked.

"Yep!" I popped the P and wrapped my legs around his waist. He locked his arm's under my knee's, backpack hanging from his elbow, and started the walk to our school which was 7 blocks away. We are in our Freshman year of High School! Yay… Not!

Ben had just stepped onto the next block, when Skyler, one of our crazy friends, emerged from her house and ran up to us.

"Hey guy's! I see Ben's been reduced to a horse." She smiled at us. Skyler has shoulder length, straight black hair and side bangs. I laughed, while Ben grumbled under his breath about me being to lazy to walk, which is true. Skyler was wearing a black "Backstreet Boys" shirt with an emerald green, knee length skirt and matching green heels. We started walking again, well, _they_ started walking while I used Ben as a Taxi. Up the street, we met up with Carter, who has kind of spiky black hair and is the "Skater Boy" in our group. He was wearing a grey V-neck shirt, black jeans with holes around the knees and black converse. He came to a stop in front of us, flipping his skateboard up and catching it perfectly. He smirked at Ben and I.

"Having fun up there?" He asked me. I nodded and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at me and got back on his board. He circled Skyler twice, then skated away as she chased him down the sidewalk.

"Carter!" She laughed, following after him as best as she could in her heels. I smiled at them. They _**so **_like each other. Ben groaned.

"Can you get off me now?" He complained. Sighing dramatically, I slide off his back.

"Your no fun." I pouted. He shoved me playfully, which started a shoving war between us. I was about to jump on him again, but was hugged from behind. Yet another one of our friends, Gabby, was jumping up and down excitedly. She has waist length, wavy brown hair and was wearing a lilac, knee length dress with her hair pulled into a bun at the top of her head.

"Oh My God! Guess what?" She was shaking me back and forth by my shoulders.

"What?" I asked, prying her hands off me. She squealed and pulled something shiny from her backpack.

"My dad gave me my own _credit card_!" My eyes widened and we both started jumping around. Skyler and I already had our own credit cards, along with our other friend, Kayleee. But, now it would be even more fun.

"You know what this means right?" I asked.

"**SHOPPING!**" We screamed at the same time. Ben covered his ears and walked farther ahead so he was closer to Skyler and Carter. On the second to last block from the school, we ran into the last two members of our little group, Brandon and Kaylee. Brandon has dark brown hair that almost always look's wind swept and is wearing a simple red T-Shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Kaylee has very curly, short red hair and is wearing an orange tank top, blue jean shorts and orange flip-flops.

"Hello lady's." Brandon gave Gabby and I a cheeky smile. We giggled while Kaylee rolled her eyes. Out of everyone, I've known Kaylee the longest, since birth practically. Her mom is my god-mother. After we showed both Kaylee and Skyler the credit card, we walked ahead of the boys, talking about clothes and shoes.

As the school came into sight, Kaylee gave us girls a goofy grin.

"Want to see the Wizard?" She asked, holding out her arms. We laughed and lined up, hooking our arms together. From left to right it was Skyler, Gabby, Kaylee and then me. I sent an evil smirk back at the boys, and then we started skipping.

"We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" We sang at the top of our lungs, the boys groaning in the background. They hated when we did this, because it gains attention.

We kept singing and skipping all the way up to the front of the school, before bursting into a laughing fit, ignoring all of the looks people were giving us. The boys walked hastily up to us, giving us glares.

"Oh lighten up !" I told them at the exact same time that Gabby, Skyler and Kaylee did.

"It's creepy how they do that." Carter said to Ben and Brandon.

"Yeah, have some fun!" Kaylee exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"We do have fun, just not by skipping around singing songs about Wizards, sounding like we're high!" Brandon told us. I started giggling like crazy on purpose, the girls following my lead. Brandon's eye twitched and I patted his shoulder.

"Maybe we Are high." I said in a crappy Yoda impression, then walked into school with the girls, leaving the boys standing outside, all irritated and shit.

**There it is! The first chapter. :D Did it suck eggs? I've been trying to put up pictures on my profile, but it keeps acting all spazy and stuff, so they might not be up there. :P Here are my ideas for the characters, except for Kaylee, I just found a random picture online that fit her description perfectly, so yeah…**

**Avery: Chloe Moretz**

**Skyler: Isabelle Fuhrman**

**Gabby: Madeline Carroll**

**Carter: Sterling Beaumon**

**Brandon: Dylan Minnette**

**Luke: Jeremy Sumpter**

**Lily: Morgan York, but as an 8 year old.**

**Ben: Do I have to say it? I'll say it anyway….**

**CONNOR JESSUP! XD **

**He's so yummy! :D**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Soccergurl03 for reviewing the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas.**

Chapter 2.

Avery P.O.V.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, pointing at the glop of mysterious mush on Gabby's lunch tray. It was now lunch time, and we were all eating pizza at a table outside, except for Gabby, who decided to try the mystery food.

"I have no freaking idea." She poked it with her fork, then got up and dumped it in the trash can. Once she plopped back down next to me, I split my piece of pizza in half and set it on a napkin in front of her. She smiled gratefully and took a bite. Carter was eyeing the trash can.

"I bet it was some kind of mutated rat that they melted and tried to poison all the students with." That boy has a very creepy imagination. I immediately grabbed another napkin and spit my food out into it, grossed out.

"God Carter! Cant we just eat in piece for once without you saying something totally repulsive?" I asked, wiping my mouth. He just grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"Anyway…. You guys want to go to the beach after school?" Ben asked, changing the subject. There was a chorus of "Yes" and "Sure".

"But I have to do homework first, or my mom will lock me in my room." Kaylee sighed. We all groaned in agreement. The rest of the lunch period was spent talking about our plans for the beach. Once the bell sounded, ending the lunch period, we all scattered to our classes.

I had math next, along with Ben, thank god. I suck at math. Ben and I took our seats next to each other. Our math teacher, Mr. Jonathan, was righting something on the black board. Most of the room was laughing and chatting away. Ben grabbed one of the math book sitting on the desk and started reading ahead. I smiled and started twirling a piece of my hair around my fingers, staring at him again.

"Hey Avery." Someone tapped my shoulder from behind. The smile dropped off my face, and I turned around in my seat to find Tyler Flatter smirking at me. Tyler was an arrogant, self-centered asshole, who always get's the girl he wants. Unfortunately, I've become his next target. I rolled my eye's at him and sighed.

"What Tyler?" I asked in a bored tone. He frowned, but quickly covered it up and smirked again.

"What are you doing later?" He asked, winking at me. I made a disgusted face and glared at him.

"Avoiding you." I snapped, turning back around. He obviously didn't like that, because a second later, my bra straps were being pulled back, then slapped against my shoulder blades. I gasped, gaining Ben and some others attention, and turned around yet again. Tyler was giving me a smug look. I glared at him and rubbed my shoulders.

"You perverted jerk!" I exclaimed and stood up. He also stood up and got in my face.

"You know you love it." He whispered to me. I seethed in disgust. Ben heard that, then stood up and pushed Tyler's chest.

"Leave her alone." Ben's glare was pretty intimidating. Tyler flinched a little at that, but glared back. I felt butterflies in my stomach when Ben defended me.

"Make me, math geek." Tyler mocked him. Ben took a menacing step towards him.

"That's enough!" Mr. Jonathan came over and lightly pushed them away from each other. "Avery, Ben, sit down. Tyler, to the principals office, now!" He commanded. Tyler gave him a dirty look and stomped out of the room. I glared after him, then sat down along with Ben. Ben patted my arm in an attempt to calm me, and it worked a little. I sent him a smile, silently thanking him. He nodded and smiled back. Everyone was staring at us.

"What?" I snapped, looking all around the room at them. They all looked away. I sighed and slouched back in my chair.

"Ok, that was an interesting start to math class, huh?" Mr. Jonathan said, trying to lighten the mood. Every one chuckled, and I gave a small smile.

The rest of the day went on and I saw Tyler in the hallway once. He just glared and stomped on. It was now 3:00 pm, and I was meeting everyone at my locker. Once I got there, they circled around me.

"We heard about what happened." Skyler said told me. Brandon and Carter looked angry.

"Too bad we weren't there, we would have kicked his ass." Brandon fisted his right hand and punched his left. Carter nodded. I laughed at there protectiveness. They were like brothers to me.

"That's ok, I had Ben there to scare him." I smiled at said boy, who turned slightly red, but smiled anyway. The girls giggled.

"Yeah, we heard about that to." Gabby smirked and ruffled Ben's hair. We all laughed the entire walk to our house's. Eventually, it was just Ben and I left walking home.

"So, wanna come over to my house and we can finish homework, then head down to the beach?" Ben asked as we turned onto our block.

"Sure, then you can do my math for me." I grinned. He shook his head and shoved me slightly. And thus began another shoving war.

**End Scene :D The thing with the bra straps has happened to me before, and it hurts too :P I was sitting with my friend watching T.V. in her living room, when her little brother, one year younger than us, snuck up behind us and pulled both of our bra straps backwards, then let go, sending them flying into our shoulder blades and slightly down our backs. Let's just say he had a problem walking for a few days after that XD**

**Anywho, Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I've decided to do theme song's for some of the chapters, so… yeah. XD Not every chapter will have a theme song though. And I forgot to mention this in the first chapter: The theme song for the whole entire story is Natasha Bedingfield's "Unwritten", Hence the title. XD **

**Just saw the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn last night. It. Was. Amazing! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas.**

**Theme song: I wont say I'm in love, from Disney's Hercules.**

Chapter 3.

Avery P.O.V.

"Please!" I whined, stomping my foot on the ground. Ben rolled his eyes at me. We were in his room doing homework, and I couldn't get one of the stupid problems, so I am begging him to do it for me.

"No, do it your self." He told me, doing one of his own math problems. He was sitting Indian style on his bed, homework laid out in front of him. I pouted.

"But I don't get it!" I whined again. He gave me an annoyed look.

"Then come over here, and try again." He patted the spot next to him. I shook my head stubbornly and glared at my math book.

"That math book was put on this earth to make my life a living hell. It would be so much easier if you do it for me." I asked in a sugar sweet voice and batted my eyelashes. He smirked at me.

"No." He stated simply, then went back to his work. I groaned and dropped to the floor, were I proceeded to throw a fit. I banged my fist's on the floor in front of me and kicked my legs all around.

"Please!" I exclaimed. He just ignored me, so I then rolled back and forth around the floor. When that didn't work, I got up onto the bed and started jumping around.

"Please!" I begged again. I think I saw his eye twitch.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No Avery!"

"Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please _**Please!**_" I begged, dropping onto my knee's next to him. He sighed loudly and shut his math book, laying it on the other side of the bed.

"How about I just _**help **_you with it?" He asked. I dropped onto my butt and pouted.

"Fine." I grumbled, and he laughed.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"Stupid freaking math!" I shouted, throwing my math book at the wall. Ben was pulling his hair out.

"It's just one freaking problem! Why is it so difficult for you?" He exclaimed, setting all of his finished homework on his desk. I turned around and stomped over to him.

"Maybe because I wasn't born with a super brain like you!" I poked his forehead.

"I don't have a super brain, I just pay attention in class." He rubbed his forehead.

"Are you saying I _**don't **_pay attention?" I asked.

"Yep. You just stare into space daydreaming about god knows what." He said. I huffed, and grabbed a pillow off his bed. His eyes widened and I smacked him over the head with it.

"Bwahahahaha! Take that Mason!" I cackled like a mad woman. He gave me a playful glare, smirked, and grabbed the pillow out of my hands.

"How do you like it?" He laughed as he smacked me with it a couple times.

"I love it!" I shouted, then made a dash out the door. That threw him off for a second, but he got over it and chased me threw his house. I ran threw the living room, were his mom and Matt were sitting watching T.V.. Rebecca smiled at us as Ben chased me around the coffee table.

"Hey Mrs. M!" I gave a little wave.

"Hi Avery, and I thought we went through this a million times. Call me Rebecca." She told me as I dogged Ben's arms.

"Ok. See you later Mrs. Rebecca!" I shouted, running to the kitchen. I could hear her laughing as I flung open the kitchen door leading to there back yard, and dashed across the lawn. Unfortunately, I was not fast enough.

"Eeeeeppppp!" I squealed as Ben tackled me to the ground. He gave me a smug smirk and sat on my stomach, pinning me to the ground.

"Gotcha!" He declared. I laughed and tried to push him off.

"Ok ok! Now get off. I cant breath!" I giggled. He stuck his tongue out at me, then got up. I gasped dramatically as I sat up, and he rolled his eyes. I held out my hand to him, and he pulled me up. As I brushed off my clothes, he checked the time on his phone.

"It's about time we should leave if we want to stay at the beach longer." I nodded and we walked back to his room. Quickly, we cleaned up the mess we made and jammed our homework into our backpacks. Throwing mine over my shoulder, I turned to Ben.

"Ok. I'm going to go home and change. Meet me in front of my house in 15." I told him, walking to his door.

"Ok, Mrs. Bossy boss." He mocked. I just smiled and shut the door. I walked down stairs and to my house. Once I got inside, I threw my backpack on the ground next to our little shoes mat, then walked into the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the kitchen table, scribbling in something. I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and walked over to her.

"Whacha doin?" I asked like Isabella from "Phineas&Ferb" on Disney channel. She jumped a little and smiled at me.

"Hey sweetie, I'm just doing the tax's." She sighed, taking off her reading glasses and setting them down in front of her.

"Fun!" I said sarcastically, and she laughed.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun. So, how was school today?" She asked. I took a bite of the apple, then answered.

"It was….Interesting." I trailed off. She raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?" She nodded to the empty chair next to her. I sighed and sat down.

"Ok. So, I was in math class, minding my own business(_**drooling over Ben**_) when Tyler Flatter decided to make a move." I told her. She nodded.

"Go on…" She encouraged me. I took another bite of the apple.

"Well, he asked me what I was doing later, and I said "Avoiding you", so then he smacked me with my own bra straps!" I exclaimed, getting a little pissed again. Mom shook her head.

"Boys are idiots honey. When I was in school, almost every girl had their bra straps pulled. Most boy's do it so you'll pay attention to them, mostly because they like you." She told me, patting my hand. I shuddered at the thought of Tyler liking me.

"But he's an asshole!" I threw my arms in the air.

"Avery. Watch the language, your sister is in the other room. And like I said, boy's are idiots." She temporarily scolded, but then smiled. I nodded.

"So, dad was an idiot when you were dating?" I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Your dad is _**still**_ an idiot, but lets keep that to ourselves, ok?" She chuckled. I burst out laughing.

"Ok. But not _**all **_boy's are idiots. Ben stood up for me and I think he scared Tyler a little too. We are going to the beach in a few." I smiled at the thought of Ben scaring Tyler. Mom gave me a knowing smile.

"I knew it." She whispered to herself. I raised my eyebrow.

"Knew what?" I asked. She giggled a little.

"Sweetheart, are you really that dense?" She asked me. I was slightly insulted by that, but it went away when she giggled some more.

"Come on! Knew what?" I was whining again.

"Avery, Ben likes you." She smiled. My eyes widened and I turned tomato red.

"No, no he doesn't." I mumbled. She scooted her chair over closer to me.

"Oh yes he does. Whenever you to are around each other, I can see it. And I know you like him too." She patted my shoulder.

"Well yeah I like him! He's sweet, caring, he always defends me and our friends, not to mention he's totally hot!" I rambled. Mom laughed and pulled me into a side hug.

"Oh baby, you've got it bad." I laid my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"I love him mom." I whispered. She rubbed my arm.

"Maybe you should tell him that." She suggested. I scoffed.

"And then what? Have him laugh at me, or have everything awkward around us forever and lose our friendship? I don't think so." I sighed. Mom set her chin on top of my head.

"Ben wouldn't laugh at you Avery, and since I'm sure he likes you, it wont be awkward." She tried to convince me.

"How do you know?" I pulled my head up to look at her. She smiled gently.

"It's a mother's instinct." She pushed some of my hair out of my eyes. I let out a mini scream and laid my head back down on her shoulder.

"What do I do mommy?" I whined. I felt her shrug.

"Well, if you wont tell him how you feel, try to get him to confess to you. And if not that, then I honestly don't know what baby. This is something you have to do and find out for yourself." She told me. I sighed once again and stood up.

"Ok. Thanks mom." We shared a smile.

"It's my job sweetie. Now give me one more hug." She held out her arms. I bent over slightly to hug her. When I went to stand up straight, she gently grabbed my face and pushed my bangs out of my eyes again.

"You need to clip those back, they keep blocking your eyes, and you know I don't like that. Your going to run into something." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Yes mom." She held my chin gently, forcing me to look at her.

"Any boy would be lucky to have you Avery." She told me, serious. I nodded and she kissed my forehead. I stood up straight and walked a few feet, stopping at the doorframe.

"Thanks mom." She smiled some more and went back to doing the tax's. I smiled to myself and walked up to my room.

Closing my bedroom door, I slouched against it. Does Ben like me? I hope so, because I really do love him. I banged my head against the door.

"Alright, pull yourself together Avery." I whispered to myself. Pushing off the door, I walked over to my closet. I looked threw my swim suits before settling on a plain black bikini. I grabbed my old blue jean shorts and a white see through cover-up. What's the point of having a cover up if it's see through? I have no freaking idea, but it looked good, so blah.

Once in my bathroom, I slipped out of my now grass stained pants and tank top, and threw them in my hamper. I should probably wash those soon. Huh. I was now only in my bra and underwear.

"Hey Avery, have you seen my football?" Luke was standing in the doorway, eyes on the screen of his cell phone. I face palmed at my brothers stupidity.

"It's in the garage! Now do you mind?" I exclaimed, tapping my foot. Only then did he look up, only to quickly look away.

"Jesus Christ! Put some clothes on!" He shouted, covering his eyes. I glared at him.

"It's my bathroom! I can walk around half naked all I want. And haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I threw a towel at him. It landed over his head.

"Sorry! I'm leaving right now!" He turned around, the towel still covering his head, and ran right into the wall. My glare dropped as I laughed at him. He grumbled something under his breathe and pulled the towel off his head, keeping his eyes on the floor. After he left my room, I locked the bathroom door, just incase someone else decided to come. Chuckling, I took off my underwear and bra, then slipped on the bikini. I pulled my shorts up and tossed the cover-up over my shoulder. Un-locking the door, I stepped into my room and slipped on my white flip-flops. I grabbed my beach tote bag and shoved a towel inside it, along with sunscreen, my sunglasses and some money, then went back downstairs. I slipped my phone into my pants pocket.

"I'm leaving now!" I shouted. Mom stepped out of the kitchen.

"Ok sweetie." She tapped her watch. "Don't come back to late, ok?"

"Yes Ma'am." I saluted her in a fake southern accent. She smiled and walked back to the kitchen. I opened the front door to find Ben leaning against our front gate, looking incredibly hot. He had a towel flung over his shoulder and sun glasses hooked on his shirt collar. He waved at me and I walked over to him. He was wearing dark blue swim trunks, a plain old blue T-Shirt and brown boy sandals.

I noticed he was staring at my midsection. I smirked and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Got a nice view, or should I take off my top too?" I joked. He turned cherry red and glared at me.

"I was looking at that." He pointed behind me at a rose bush. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you were." He playfully shoved me. We started our walk and talked about random things for a few minutes.

"_**Feel the rain on your skin! No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in! No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips!"**_

My cell phone went off, Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield as my ring tone. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hola?" I asked in a sing-song voice. Ben laughed next to me as we walked down the street.

"Hey Chica! Gabby, Kaylee, Brandon, Carter and I are leaving now. Where are you and Ben?" Skyler asked.

"We just left our house's a few minutes ago. We're about two blocks away from the beach now." I answered. I heard some shouting in the background. Sounded like Carter and Brandon.

"Cool. We're only three blocks away, but Carter and Brandon are having a noogie war, so we'll probably be a little while longer." She sighed dramatically. I laughed and went to step into the road, but was pulled back by Ben, a car speeding past right were I was going to walk. The driver honked his horn repeatedly as he turned the corner.

"Asshole!" I screamed after the car. Once it was out of sight, I mouthed thank you to Ben, who shook his head, mumbling about "The crazy blonde next to him".

"Whoa! I cant help it if we're late because of the moron boys. No need for the name calling." Skyler said. I laughed.

"No, not you. I was almost run over by a car, but Ben saved me." I giggled. I heard Skyler, along with everyone else laugh. Of course, she put me on speaker. Sigh.

"Alright, I'm hanging up now. See you at the beach, and don't get run over!" She scolded, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Maybe. See you there." With that, I hung up. I turned to Ben, smiling sheepishly. He then lectured me about not getting run over for the next block and a half.

"So watch were your going next time, ok?" He asked, using a baby voice. I nodded and laughed.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me." I used the same baby voice, and hugged him. I smiled widely when he hugged me back, and got butterflies in my stomach. We pulled back and resumed our walk.

Once we arrived at the beach, there weren't that many people there, probably because it was a school night. We picked out a spot and laid our towels down. Plopping down onto my towel, I pulled sunscreen out of my bag. I put some on my neck, around my face, on my legs, shoulders, and what was showing of my chest. I tried to get my back, but couldn't reach all the way.

"Hey, I forgot my sunscreen, can I use yours?" Ben asked. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure, if you'll put some on my back." He rolled his eyes, but nodded. I gave him the bottle and he kneeled behind me. I waited a second before feeling the cool lotion being rubbed up and down. I got more butterflies in my stomach as his hands ran over my almost bare back. I giggled when he went over my side by accident, and he laughed.

"Did that tickle?" He asked. I nodded and closed my eyes, savoring his warm touch. All of a sudden his hands weren't on my back anymore. I was about to ask what he was doing, but was pushed onto my back, being tickled. My eyes shot open to the mischievously smirking Ben as I laughed uncontrollably.

"St-stop!" I giggled, kicking my legs. He shook his head no and pinned my legs down with his own.

"I don't think so." He smirked. I took as deep a breath I could and caught hold of his arms. His eyes widened as I then pushed him off, and pinned him down. Now I was sitting on his stomach, smirking victoriously.

"Ha! Sucker!" I laughed. He narrowed his eyes and tried to get up, but I pushed him back down by his shoulders. He sighed.

"Ok ok. You win!" He laughed. I gave him a smug look and got up. He sat up and smiled at me.

"Do my back for me?" He asked, grabbing the sunscreen. I grabbed it and he pulled his shirt off. I had to stop myself from drooling. Kneeling behind him, I squirted some of the sunscreen onto my hands and rubbed it around his back. Our friends finally showed up as Ben was doing his chest.

"Well, it's about time." I said as they laid their towels next to ours. The girls rolled their eyes, while Carter and Brandon smiled sheepishly.

"It's these morons fault." Gabby pointed at the boys, who laughed. Gabby was in a red bikini, Kaylee in a black and pink polka dotted bikini, Skyler in a lime green bikini, Carter in Black swim trunks and Brandon in dark orange swim trunks. Carter and Brandon removed their shirts and Carter grinned.

"Race you to the water!" Carter shouted, running towards the ocean. Brandon and Ben took off after him while the girls and I laughed, removed our cover-ups and shorts, and sat down on our towels.

"So, what were you and Ben doing before we got here?" Kaylee asked, smirking. Gabby and Skyler giggled while I rolled my eyes.

"Putting on sunscreen!" I clapped my hands enthusiastically. They gave me looks.

"Seriously!" Gabby demanded. I shrugged.

"Nothing really. We put our stuff down, he put sunscreen on my back, tickled me, I pinned him down, then I put sunscreen on his back. Oh, and then you guys came." I told them.

"Oh come on! One of you needs to make a move already!" Skyler exclaimed. We all giggled and I put my finger to my lips.

"Shhhh! They might here us." I nodded in the direction of the boy's, who were taking turns dunking each other.

"Good! Then maybe you and Ben will finally admit you like each other." Kaylee grinned. I blushed and shook my head.

"I do not like him!"

"Yes, you do!" Skyler smirked.

"No I don't!" "No, she doesn't like him" Gabby and Skyler gave Kaylee a confused look. "She LOVES him!" Kaylee cackled. Gabby and Skyler cracked up and I glared at them all.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled. They all grinned at me.

"Ha! You didn't deny it! You do love him!" Skyler poked my arm. This time I did laugh with them.

"Yeah, I do. But he wouldn't love me back." Gabby put her arm around my shoulder.

"Yes he would. He does now! It's in the way he looks at you, he's always staring at you, kind of like you always stare at him" Gabby re-assured me. Kaylee and Skyler nodded and smiled.

"He's staring at you right now." Kaylee smirked, looking behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and sure enough, Ben was staring at me from the water. I blushed and waved to him. He waved back and quickly turned back to Carter and Brandon. We all burst out laughing. I pulled out my sunglasses sliding them on, and lounged back on my towel. The girls followed my lead and we talked and laughed about random things.

"Hello girls." My happy mood dropped at that voice. We all turned our heads to see Tyler and three of his asshole friends smirking at us. We immediately sat up and glared at them.

"Go away Tyler." I hissed standing up, Gabby, Kaylee and Skyler coming to my sides. He acted offended and his friends laughed.

"Come on Avery, we both know you want me. Why don't you come with me and we'll have a lot of fun." He winked, his eyes roaming over my body. I threw up a little in my mouth.

"In your dreams asshole!" I scoffed, bending down to pick up my towel. He seethed and grabbed my arm squeezing it, painfully pulling me over to him.

"Let go of her!" Gabby yelled, and the girls came to help me, but Tyler's friends held them back. I struggled as Tyler force both of my arms behind my back.

"How about now?" He whispered into my ear. Tyler's friend laughed and I gulped. I kept struggling, but he was to strong. The girls tried to get free as well, but to no avail. Ben, Carter and Brandon haven't even noticed all of this yet. Tyler, noticing me about to yell, covered my mouth with his right hand, his left holding back my arms. His friends copied him, silencing the girls.

"I think now would be a good time to leave. Come on girls." Tyler nodded for us to walk, he and his friends nudging us away from our spot. I bit his hand and he let go, swearing.

"BEN!" I yelled as loud as I could. Ben, along with Carter and Brandon all looked over towards us, there face's going from smiling, to shock, and finally anger. Tyler pushed me down into the sand and gave me an evil smile.

"You'll be sorry you did that." He hissed and raised his foot to kick me. I was to shocked to move and sat there, waiting for the pain. All of a sudden, his friend who was holding Kaylee was knocked to the ground by Brandon along with the one holding Gabby. Carter got the one holding Skyler. Tyler looked freaked out. When there was a tap on his shoulder, he turned to a very pissed off Ben. My eyes widened as Ben punched him right in the face, knocking him over. His friends got away from Brandon and Carter and rushed over to Tyler's side. They all were banged up pretty good, and Tyler had blood dripping from his nose. Ben grabbed my hands and gently helped me up.

"Are you ok?" He asked grabbing my face in his hands, looking for any injuries.

"I'm fine." I nodded. He smiled at me, then turned and glared at Tyler and his posse, Carter and Brandon standing on either side of him. Gabby was the first to get up to me, followed by Skyler and Kaylee. We had a small group hug, then looked back at the boys. Tyler was being helped up by his friends.

"Get out of here! And if you mess with our girls, you mess with us!" Brandon threatened, standing in front of us with Ben and Carter. Tyler glared straight at me, then turned and stomped away with his posse. The guys stood there ground in front of us until the assholes were out of sight. Sighing with relief, I smiled at my friends.

"Everyone ok?" Brandon asked. We all nodded. Smiling, Gabby took off towards the water.

"I'm swimming while I can!" She exclaimed. The others laughed and ran off with her, except Ben and I. I was staring at him again. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You punched Tyler. Right in the face!" He shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" My eyes widened a little bit.

"So? Your Ben! Ben doesn't punch people!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"Not usually. But when they threaten you in anyway, I do." I blushed at that.

"What about our friends?" I smiled.

"Yeah, them to." He joked around, but I knew he was serious. I laughed until I noticed the look he was giving me. I backed up a little and put my hands out in front of me.

"Don't you dare!" But I was to late. He scooped me up bridal style and took off towards the water.

I let out a shriek as he jumped into the water with me. When I was submerged, I opened my eyes to saw Ben smirking at me. I swam to the surface and he followed. Once our heads were above the water, I splashed him.

"Your going down Mason!" I declared and jumped on him. Our friends were laughing their ass's off as Ben and I wrestled in the water.

**Tada! Sorry for the wait. Hope it was good. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Crap! It's been FOREVER since I updated! **

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I had a few family emergency's and then the holidays came up…**

***Sheepish Smile* Hope nobody wants to kill me :P Anyway, hope everybody had a great New Years Eve! I spent mine partying in New York! Time's square baby! Woo! **

**P.S., this story will most likely always be in Avery's P.O.V., but I might throw some others in there once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. :P Meh!**

Chapter 4.

Avery P.O.V.

"Ah! Brandon you jerk!" Gabby glared at him as she resurfaced from being dunked. He laughed cheekily and then swam away when she went after him. I laughed at my friends, then noticed Kaylee making her way onto the beach.

"What's the matter Kay? Bored of us already?" I asked, grinning. She let out a little laugh, but shook her head.

"No, I'm just kind of cold." She then went up to her towel and wrapped it around herself, sitting in the sand. I frowned and my eyebrows furrowed. Kaylee NEVER got cold, not even in winter. I turned to Ben and nodded to Kay.

"I'll be back. Don't let Gabby kill Brandon." I joked. Ben looked confused but nodded. Turning back to the beach, I got out of the water and walked up to Kaylee. Sitting on my towel, I nudged her side.

"Ok. Something's up. Wanna share?" I asked.

"Nothing's up. I'm fine." She tried to convince me, but she wouldn't look at me.

"Kay, come on. You can tell me anything." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Avery! It's just a little cold." She finally turned to me, and I gasped. Her lips light blue and her teeth chattering.

"God Kaylee! Your freaking freezing!" I exclaimed, getting up and wrapping my own towel around her. She sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just really tired and I've got a cold. No big deal." She gave me a small smile. I frowned, but let it slide, knowing she would tell me what was really wrong when she was ready.

"Alright. Let me go tell the guys, then I'll walk with you home." I patted her shoulder.

"You sound like my boyfriend, but thanks." We both chuckled. I quickly packed her sunglasses, magazines and other little things she brought with her into her bag, then moved onto mine.

"And done!" I flung both our bags over my shoulders and smiled. "You wait here, be right back." I then ran back down to the water. Ben saw me coming, and frowned when he saw the bags.

"What's going on?" He asked, coming to stand next to me in the sand. Gabby, Skyler, Brandon and Carter looked over and got confused looks on their faces too.

"Kaylee's not feeling very good. I'm going to help her with her stuff and walk with her home." I told them.

"Is she nauseous?" Skyler asked, exiting the water with the others. I sighed and stepped closer to them.

"I don't think so. She says it's a cold, but she's freezing. Her lips are light blue, and we all know Kaylee never gets cold." I glanced over my shoulder, Kaylee waiting patiently up the beach.

"We'll come with you. It's getting late anyway." Carter said, and they nodded.

"Fine by me, but it's up to her." I sighed. We all shared concerned looks, before walking back to Kay. She sighed when she noticed they followed me.

"Hey girly, you alright?" Skyler asked, putting her arm around Kay's shoulder.

"Gosh guys, I'm fine!" She faked a laugh. "I just want to go home and take a nap." She removed Skyler's arm and started to walk away. Sighing sadly, I started after her.

"Just go, and I'll call everybody after she's home." I called over my shoulder. Concerned "ok's" where called back, and I jogged a little to catch up with Kay.

The walk to her house was completely silent, and it worried me. Kaylee was a chatter bug, even when she got sick. But this silence was scaring me. This was not Kaylee. Once we got to her house, I brought her stuff into her room for her.

"Thanks, Ava." She sat down on her bed, still wrapped up in the towels. I set our bags by the door, and leaned against the wall.

"No prob. You should go change into something warmer though, or you'll just get more sick." I suggested, glancing around her room. The little trash can she had next to her bed was full of tissue paper, and some of them had blood on them. She noticed me looking at them, and grabbed the basket. Entering her bathroom, she dumped them into the toilet and flushed them.

"Nose bleed." She told me, unwrapping the towels. I only nodded and left the room so she could change. I laughed a little when she came out in her pajamas, and her Justin Beiber bathrobe.

"Nice." I commented, and she giggled.

"I cant help it! He's too cute!" She exclaimed, only to start coughing. I rushed over to her and patted her back while she choked.

"Ok, now I'm pooped. Time for a nap." She laid down on her bed, and pulled the covers up to her chest.

"Where is your mom?" I asked, picking up my tote bag.

"Still at work. But she'll be home in an hour or so."

"You need anything? Tylenol? Benadryl? Punch in the face?" I asked. She giggled and I smirked.

"Nah, I'm good." I nodded and walked over to the bed. We quickly did our little hand shake. Fisting our right hands, she smacked the bottom of her fist against the top of mine, then the bottom of mine against the top of hers, and finally a fist bump.

"Bam!" We exclaimed when our fists connected. Giggling a little more, I went to leave.

"Ava?" I stopped and turned around in her doorway.

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile. She hesitated before shaking her head.

"Never mind. Thank you for being a great friend." I don't know why, but the way she said that sent an uneasy feeling down my spine. I nodded and faked a smile.

"Always. Later Chica." With a final wave, I turned and excited her room. I made sure to lock her front door behind me, then started for home.

I kept replaying her words and the look on her face in my mind the whole way home. "Thank you." The way she said it, I don't know but it gave me a bad feeling. Coming up to my house, I shook my head.

"Relax Avery, it's probably nothing." I told myself, entering the house. But the little voice in the back of my mind said _Yeah right_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm telling you Gab's, there is something wrong." I spoke into my cell-phone. It was now midnight, and I had already called the others. Gabby and I have been talking for the past hour and a half.

"Calm down, she's probably just down because of her dad." Gabby sighed. I slouched back against my head bored and ran a hand through my hair. Kaylee's dad was a police officer, and was killed in a shoot out two years ago. She gets depressed about it at times, but who could blame her.

"Maybe that's it, but I don't think so. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy." I sighed, picking at a hangnail on my thumb.

"Well, whatever it is, she'll tell us when she's ready. I've got to go now though, my mom will kill me if she finds out I stayed up on phone until midnight again." I laughed and scooted down on my bed, laying completely down.

"Mmmk. See you at school tomorrow." I yawned.

"Night." And she hung up. I flipped my phone closed and set it on my nightstand. I turned off my lamp and flipped onto my left side. I laid there for a few minutes thinking about things, then finally my eyes closed, and I drifted away into sleep land.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Briiinnnggggg!_

"Who? What? Where?" I bolted up, and groaned when I realized it was my alarm clock waking me up for school.

_Briiinnnnggg!_

"Oh my god! Shut up!" I yelled at my alarm clock while standing up.

_Briiinnngggg!_

"Jesus!" I was now very annoyed, so I picked it up, and promptly threw it at the wall. I smiled when it went quiet and picked out some clothes for today. A yellow on shoulder T-shirt with a smiley face on it, blue jean shorts and matching yellow wedge sandals. I pulled my hair into a high bun and clipped my bangs to the right, out of my eyes. I put on my yellow earrings in the shape of Piece Sign's, with a matching Piece Sign necklace and bracelet. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, then washed my face with "Pro Active", and finally applied little make-up. Peach pink lipstick, beige eye shadow and some eyeliner.

"Good." I smiled at myself in the mirror. I wasn't one of those girls who constantly worried about looking amazing, but I liked to look nice. I'm not big headed or anything, but I think I'm pretty.

Re-entering my room, I pulled my backpack over my shoulder.

_Briiinnnngggg!_

I jumped two feet off the ground and turned, wide eyed to my alarm clock. Now I was getting freaked out.

"It wont die!" I screamed to myself. I went over to it and stomped on it until it was crushed into little pieces all over the floor.

"Crap, now I need a new alarm clock." I face palmed, and went downstairs to eat. Mom was at the stove, dad, Luke and Lily sitting at the table.

"Morning Avery. What was all that noise?" Mom asked, setting a plate of food in front of me. I stabbed my egg's with my fork and glanced at her.

"I.. um….I kinda murdered my alarm clock." I laughed nervously. Mom sighed at me, dad raised his eyebrow, Lily looked confused and Luke burst out laughing.

"Well, your paying for another one missy." Mom shook her head and sat down. I pouted and continued to stab my food.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys, where's Kaylee?" I asked, walking up to my friends in the hallway. By the time I got done with breakfast and being scolded by my mom for the alarm clock, I was running late, so my dad dropped Luke and I off at school today.

"She's not here. When we passed her house earlier, her mom said she was taking a sick day." Skyler informed me. I frowned and opened my locker. Pulling out the books I needed, I turned to my friends, who also looked concerned.

"Maybe I'll go see her after school." I suggested.

"Cool, we'll tag along." Ben said. I nodded and shut my locker. We all started down the hallway, and Carter turned to me.

"So, why didn't you walk with us today?" I grinned.

"Long story."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ring….Ring…Ring….._

"_Hello?" _

"Hi Ms. Nash, it's Avery." I said once Kaylee's mom picked up the phone. After school let out, we made a quick stop at Walmart so I could get an alarm clock, and are now hanging out in my bedroom.

"_Oh, hello Avery. What can I do for you?" _

"I was wondering if I could stop over with some friends and see Kaylee for a while?" I glanced at everybody. We're sitting in a circle around the floor.

"_Umm…hold on a second. Kaylee! Your friends are on the phone!…They want to know if you'd like a visit?…." _She must have yelled upstairs or something. We waited for a few seconds, before she came back on.

"_I'm sorry Avery, but she's not feeling to well right now. Maybe in a few days?" _I shook my head at the guys, and their face's all droped.

"Alright, thank you anyway. Tell her we say get better."

"_Of course dear. Goodbye." _

"Bye." And then the phone went dead. I sighed and threw my phone on my bed.

"I guess that's a no?" Brandon asked.

"Her mom said she's not feeling very well right now." I put my face in my hands. Ben reached over and rubbed my back.

"It's alright Avery. Why are you so stressed over this?" He asked. I looked up to see them all giving me questioning looks.

"I honestly don't know. She was acting so weird the other day, and the way she thanked me for being a great friend….. Something just doesn't feel right." I sighed, falling backwards into the floor.

"Chill out for now, and when she feel's better, we'll ask her about it." Carter smiled encouragingly at me. I nodded and looked at my ceiling.

_Why wont this horrible feeling leave me alone?_

**End Scene! Review! :D**


End file.
